


带卡ABO联文

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	带卡ABO联文

此活动由我的朋友阿横发起，本意是联文接车，每个人仅知道上一位的文章  
纯属娱乐，请勿当真

 

【ABO第一棒！：橘子^O^】  
多么美好的夜晚。  
鼬在窗边感叹着，宇智波大宅安详又宁静，没有人打架也没有人放火烧房子，月黑风高夜，被严令戒糖的他终于能偷吃丸子了。  
奈何谁都知道在这个忍者世界里，宇智波的本质和大筒木相同，都是一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬，在他即将把丸子吃进嘴的时候，大门口传来一声惊天动地的巨响，他们家门被人踹了。  
还未感叹这个世界真玄幻，居然还有不长眼的傻屌来踹宇智波家的大门，紧跟着他们家老祖宗的怒骂就传了过来。  
“贤二！你吃饱了撑的踹什么门！”  
鼬以平常结印的手速把自己的丸子塞回冰箱，假装他是出来喝口水，从一边拿个杯子，悠哉悠哉的转了出来。  
他刚出来，就看到他小叔宇智波带土正抱着一个巨大的卡卡西娃娃——这玩意儿不是鸣人的吗？鼬纳闷的想——苦大仇深的坐在屋里的沙发上。  
宇智波祖传写轮眼总是容易把人养懒，鼬就看着斑和带土俩人对面互甩省略号，正在内心感叹不愧是亲生的就是能够摆脱肉体进行灵魂的高度交流，斑就开口，  
“你大晚上的跑回来干什么？”  
鼬:……  
合着那一轮充满着省略号的对视是发自灵魂的鄙视。  
带土抱着巨大的娃娃，满脸都写着苦大仇深。  
他苦大仇深的问斑，“性生活不和谐应该怎么办？”  
鼬把嘴里的水差点喷了出来，为了自己哲学家的形象他努力忍了回去，咕咚一口咽了，那口水差点呛进肺里。  
斑被这个问题问木了，他似乎在思索如何回答，还没等他答出来，带土又哦了一声。  
“算了，我忘了你也是因为这个离家出走的，我还是去问我爸吧。”  
斑:“……”  
鼬:“……”  
他心中大惊，莫非小叔这是因为性生活太过不和谐以至于连正常理智都失去了？！他居然敢这么跟斑说话！果然性生活不和谐害死人。  
他忧伤的想，决定给佐助寄几张小电影光盘，如果他不看，那就月读了鸣人。  
远在波之国和佐助度蜜月的鸣人打了一个喷嚏，无端端起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，感到一阵恶寒。  
“是这样的。”带土说，“你们也知道Omega有一种设定叫做发情期。”  
“你是机器人吗，还设定？”  
“问题就在这里！”带土拍桌抓狂，“为什么他都没有的！我衣服都脱了！”  
斑:“……”  
他用尽了自己此生所有的耐心，鼬默默的走过去拿走了他手边的盘子，以免斑一个激动把它糊到带土头上，“我觉得这个你爸应该教过你，信息素本来就可以——”  
“问题就在这里，本来好好的，他闻到我信息素的味道直接跑了！然后他说他要跟我离婚！”  
你怕不是鲱鱼罐头味儿的！  
斑无言以对，总觉得他性生活不和谐的理由如果是来源于信息素的话那宇智波的脸都要被他丢尽了！  
这是遗传谁的啊！  
宇智波大宅一片寂静，突然响起了敲门声。

 

【ABO第二棒！：阿横⊙▽⊙】  
来的自然是卡卡西。  
虽然穿得衣着整齐，面罩提得恨不得不落出半点皮肤，但一众洞察力超群的写轮眼们还是敏锐的发现了他耳垂上的新鲜的半个齿痕。  
呵呵，说好的不和谐呢？八卦一起看，贤二必须死。  
“打扰了，我家贤二是不是在这里，给大家添麻烦了。”卡卡西假装没发现一众探究的视线，径直向内走去，看起来很像是想要直接提着带土衣领把人提走。当然，热心的宇智波们怎么能就白白放……额，怎么能不帮助他们解决家庭矛盾呢？  
鼬面带微笑的让前辈稍安勿躁，有什么问题不能两个人坐下来谈谈，实在不行还可以我们大家一起讨论。眨眼的时间内，水果点心就出现在茶几上，鼬甚至悄悄拨通了佐助的联络器，打算来个远程直播。一杯热茶被推到卡卡西面前，却是不知何时出现的泉奈：“来，喝口茶慢慢说，不要动不动就离家出走，这样不好。”  
带土瞬间炸毛：“谁离家出走了，你哥才是出走那个吧？还有你怎么在这，什么时候出现的，你自己才唔……”  
“谢谢。”卡卡西接过茶，礼貌的道谢顺便拿了一块红豆糕迅速塞到带土嘴里打断他的话，没看见一般斑都瞪他了吗，想死也不要殃及池鱼啊。见带土被噎得只翻白眼，终究怕他真噎死了还要出丧葬费，赶忙端了茶给他灌下去，带土脸色这才好看一点。  
一通折腾，倒是蔫了，耷拉着头发嘟囔道：“你不是不愿意见我吗，还过来干嘛？”看着很是可怜巴巴，仿佛一只被丢弃的小土狗，看得旁观的宇智波们一起翻了个白眼：戏精。  
卡卡西心说我是真不想来，可是万一你一个想不开又报社木叶真要没钱发工资了，于是无奈道：“没有。”  
带土不依不饶道：“今天你为什么推开我，还有你那什么表情，眉毛皱地都能夹死蚊子了，你是不是外边有人了？一定是在嫌弃我！”  
除了你和狗，我还能有谁？卡卡西表情不变：“没有，只是今天没兴趣。”  
带土：“你这一周都没兴趣！你变了，你不在是哪个爱我包容我的卡卡西了。”  
卡卡西：……  
两人“谈”了半天，谈得桌上的点心都被一众围观群众瓜分完了。就在鼬认真思考要不要假公济私把冰箱里的丸子正大光明拿出来吃时，带土终于作得连卡卡西都快忍耐不下去了。  
只见卡卡西揉揉眉心，叹气道：“好吧，那我就明说了。”好像是大八卦，鼬稍微调大了话筒音量，“带土，你最近的气味，有点……难闻。抱歉，我有点难接受。”  
带土一副天塌下来的样子：“你果然就是不爱我了，你以前不是这么说我的信息素的，你是不是爱上了别的味道你说，你，呕……”许是刚才塞进去的红豆糕噎了半天终于造反，带土一句话没说完就抱着垃圾桶吐了个昏天黑地，简直是要把早饭也一并吐出来的架势。  
带土眼中蒙蒙水光皆是生理性的泪水，颤抖的手还想去扯卡卡西的领子，一旁的鼬突然恍然大悟的样子道：“怪不得觉得哪里不对，小叔，你的信息素味道……怎么变了？”  
带土是个A，还是个各方面条件素质都很不错的A，理论上来讲，A的信息素一旦产生就不会再变化了，可现在带土原本甜腻腻的信息素里混杂了一丝腥臭味。因为甜味还在，宇智波们还以为他又作死不知处从哪蹭了一身腥，现在这么一说，这若有若无的腥气的确是从他的腺体里溢出的。  
“不应该啊？”泉奈抽抽鼻子仔细辨别着，“只听说O被标记后信息素会变，但也是混杂了A的味道，剩下的、变腥臭的就只有……”  
“呵，孕期的O。”斑冷哼一声，轻蔑地扫过全场。

轰隆隆！  
晴天霹雳！  
带土整个人都僵直在垃圾桶上，脑内循环播放着那句“孕期的O”，虽然他时不时装个O，以前还酷爱装O去钓A，但他真的是个货真价实的A啊，A是……不会怀孕的啊。  
不对这也不好说。  
带土突然想起约莫一个月前，卡卡西外出任务他闲着无聊就故技重施装O去酒吧玩，当时自己常用的AO信息素转化剂用完了，就受了泉奈的怂恿一时尝试了一枚短时效的变O丸，当晚的确钓了一个A，然后……他们都干什么了来着？  
带土开始努力回想，那狭小昏暗的酒吧客房，外边是嘈杂的人声，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐被墙壁一隔，甚至盖不住不绝的喘息声。白皙的肉体，赤裸的胸膛，褐色的头发，紫色的眼影，嘴角的痣在灯光下格外诱人，带土伸出舌头狠狠舔弄了一下。  
他的手向下探去，还未动作就觉身上一重，竟是身下那人一个使力将两人颠了个位置。

 

【ABO第三棒！：阿颜@-@】  
回忆到此结束，带土眉头微皱，喉咙一阵紧缩，在亲戚们异样的目光中跌跌撞撞冲向厕所干呕不止。  
曾傲视群雄的终极BOSS抱着马桶满脸茫然，他也嗅到了那股掺杂着ALPHA信息素，却更加变质的味道。  
独属于孕期OMEGA的味道。  
“啊啊啊，到底是怎么回事！？”带土抓狂地挠头，对自己的性别充满了疑惑。

 

灯红酒绿的舞场，宇智波带土独自坐在吧台里静默地点燃一颗香烟，迷幻的火焰在漆黑瞳孔中跳跃闪烁，与这个群魔乱舞的空间格格不入。  
酒精最能引出真实的自我，他毫无一丝平日癫狂，仅是轻轻碾灭烟头，漠然地将这杯长岛冰茶一饮而尽。  
高大而忧郁的男性ALPHA肆意散发着他的荷尔蒙，引来不少OMEGA和BETA频频侧目，却碍于那冷肃的气场而不敢靠近。  
“这位先生，您的药片掉了。”  
带土抬起头，眼前凑过来搭讪的男人化着浓重的紫色眼影，棕发微卷，这人笑眯眯地晃了晃手中那粒药，调笑般丢进带土的酒杯中。  
“先生喜欢这种助兴的小东西？”男人凑近他，带着更加强势的ALPHA气势，示意对方喝下去。  
带土看似冷漠，实则脑内早就醉成一团浆糊，他在那男人蛊惑的眼神中一口口喝光了加料的酒，任由对方拉进一间狭小的客房。

棕发ALPHA的气息并不浓重，甚至有些好闻。然而男人强势的吻和娴熟的抚摸却使带土裤裆迅速隆起，脑内更加迷乱。  
他试图推开男人，不悦道：“你给我下药了。”  
“先生冤枉我了，”男人轻笑着扯开带土衬衫，俯身在他后颈处亲吻：“这变O丸可是您自己带来的。”  
不等对方回话，男人用力咬住那块因药剂而有反应的虚构腺体，冷冽而刚硬的信息素迅速冲入，带土呼吸一窒，大惊失色。  
那种类似性高潮的刺激感瞬间攫住了他的大脑，带土竟像个真正的OMEGA一样开始浑身发热，陷入汹涌的情潮。  
赤裸着上身的男人并不像看上去那般消瘦，优雅流畅的肌肉牢牢附着在骨架上，看得带土下身那物更加膨胀，裤子都快要被顶破了。

第一次被反向注入信息素的带土生涩地扭动身体，却依然软绵绵地瘫在床上，由那人在自己身上四处点火。  
男人褪去带土下身衣物，饶有兴趣的弹了弹ALPHA那根硬到流水的阳物，紫红色的凶器狰狞着宣告自己是多么野蛮与强横，尽管他的主人乖得像个发情OMEGA。

带土抗拒着对方的吻，却又隐约察觉到一丝违和。  
宇智波一族最具攻击性的独特信息素，对此人竟然毫无敌意、

男人的手法色情极了，带土满意地哼哼起来。那人样子忍俊不禁，伸手撸了一把短翘的黑发。  
“你在撸狗么？”带土不爽地曲起双腿，撞了男人一个措手不及。  
男人本是压在带土大腿，一个踉跄便使柔软的屁股贴在了那根恐怖的凶器上。  
意识迷蒙中，带土抵在男人臀缝的肉棍滑来滑去，湿漉漉地令人心烦。  
他似乎察觉到了什么。  
带土眯起双眼，依赖无比地伸出单臂勾住男人脖颈，拉他俯身接吻。  
二人意乱情迷时，带土另一只手猛地掐起白皙臀肉，将那正在欢快吐水的小口暴露在空气中。  
男人的眼瞳骤然睁大，挣扎起来。带土却死死扣住对方后脑，吮着软舌便习惯性大力抽顶，ALPHA硕大的龟头一路挤开层层叠叠的软肉，径直捅进了极深的地方，精准无比地顶在了肠内一块不同寻常的媚肉处。  
棕发男人被这一下彻底肏软了身体，气势散尽，整个人瘫在带土胸前，口中发出不知是痛还是爽的呻吟。  
喝醉的宇智波在进入熟悉的肉穴中如鱼得水，依着本能快速挺动起来。  
带土双手掐着男人弹翘的臀肉用力掰开，试图让湿软的洞口更加张开。他腰杆摆动不停，打桩机般来回抽插，二人结合处的淫液被撞得四处飞溅。男人的呼喊支离破碎，棕色发丝随着剧烈的颠动不断摇晃，无法自控的泪水染花了妆容，而他却毫无察觉，只晓得让火热的甬道热情收缩，双目迷离地迎合着带土的节奏上下晃动。  
带土坐起身来，拿过床头的伏特加灌了一大口，对着那人的嘴巴渡了过去。  
男人似乎并不擅长喝烈酒，几个来回便醉得不轻。他闭上眼睛开始自觉摇晃屁股，漂亮的手指捻上自己胸前红樱，抹拢挑弄，瞬息间便胀大如蚕豆，红艳又惹火。  
男人屁股扭动几下，寻到了舒爽的位置便更加用力地摆起腰，犹觉不够，还边撸动性器边扬起下巴，嫣红的软舌微微伸出檀口，发出暧昧的喘息声。

 

太骚了。

这个男人无一处不散发着性感，简直就是色欲本身。

带土双目布满血丝，将男人一把掀翻，肉棍再次塞进了销魂窟。。

那人被吓了一跳，下意识向后肘击，却被带土掐着脖子按进床褥里，如野兽交媾一般高高翘起臀部，可怜的穴口红肿起来，黏膜被粗暴的动作带进带出。  
布满青红指印的屁股还在不服输地晃动，妄图逃出野兽的掌控，带土越发没了耐性，直接扯掉男人棕色假发，粗鲁地抓着那头银毛在被褥上用力蹭。  
卡卡西的妆几乎都被蹭了下去，回归本貌的火影大人因眼角残留一丝浅紫而更显情色，他双腿大开地趴跪在床上承受着狂野冲击，左手死死抠住床头，右手拼命掰着带土按在自己小腹上的手腕。  
“放、放开！”  
带土无动于衷，继续从外部刺激着膀胱的位置，他知道他的OMEGA喝了多少酒，哪怕后穴被肏弄得发了大水，也依旧剩下很多。  
那肉棒刁钻地在敏感点来回碾压，生殖腔口怯生生迎接着ALPHA的狠命肏干，紫红色的阳具抽插频率越来越快，将穴口溢出的滑液打出淫靡的泡沫。  
似麻痒又似空虚的感受让烂醉的卡卡西更加混乱，他忘记了自己是谁，信息素和酒精使他变成了被情欲支配的兽，平日累积的躁郁和隐忍全盘爆发，甚至无暇顾及自尊与骄傲，在ALPHA的连番猛攻下彻底敞开了自己。  
带土的龟头顶进生殖腔的瞬间，卡卡西抽搐着射出精液，ALPHA安抚性地温柔吮咬恋人耳廓，胯下性器却毫不留情地将狭小生殖腔挤到变形，过度的快感直接作用于大脑，卡卡西脑中炸出一片白光，双腿发颤，再也跪不住，整个人瘫倒在床上。  
带土下意识抱住对方，右手却正按在OMEGA脆弱的下腹，针刺般的刺激冲破了隐忍的极限，卡卡西再次无法自控地颤抖起来，发出濒死般的嘶吼，阳物抖了抖，竟是淅淅沥沥溢出了黄色液体。  
“你怎么这么骚啊，”带土沙哑的嗓音充满笑意：“只是被操进生殖腔就爽得尿了，要是我把你肚子射满，岂不是要爽晕过去？”  
卡卡西低笑出声，一点也没有失禁后的羞耻，他翻过身来张开双腿，用自己的双手将那诱人无比的湿润洞口扯开，挑衅道：“想要射满哪有那么容易。”  
他微调姿势引着那根形状可怖的凶物进入自己，将一身柔韧发挥到了极致。  
单脚压在带土肩上，另一条腿被对方擒住脚腕，拉的极开。他示意宇智波压低身体，自己挺着胸前膨胀的乳头去磨擦带土胸肌，若即若离。  
那双灵活的手熟稔地把玩着ALPHA两颗紧绷的卵蛋，时不时在对方会阴处轻柔按压。  
带土下腹紧缩，面色铁青，险些控制不住一泻千里。  
ALPHA恶狠狠地抓着OMEGA膝窝，大力在生殖腔内横冲直撞，他凶狠的咬着那两粒肿大茱萸，嘴里不干不净地骂着：“这就把你操出奶来。”  
卡卡西撇嘴，醉醺醺道：“别用亲热天堂的句子来调情，标记成结好久了也没见你成功过一次。”  
他伸手揉了一把奶头，将自己的阳具抵在带土腹肌上色情地来回摩擦，满足地叹道：“虽然精子质量不行，但你当个按摩棒还是可以的。”  
带土怒极反笑，赤红着眼珠啃了对方下巴一口，低声道：“那火影大人可要忍住，别再尿出来了。”  
语罢，ALPHA堵住恋人的嘴，骤然加快速度。

 

【ABO第四棒！：墨笙( >ρ < )】  
赞叹，多么美好的一切，多么美妙的夜晚。  
带土温柔地怀抱着马桶，仿佛拥着自己深爱的爱人。显然，他已经全然忘却对于自己可能怀孕的恐惧，全身心的投入了梦幻的回忆。

直到那群唯恐天下不乱的亲戚拍厕所门的声音惊扰了他。是的，慌乱中带土依然不忘锁上了厕所的门，真是良好的习惯，为他点赞。  
泉奈那具有穿透力的声音从门外传来，刻意营造出的关怀中藏着丰富的幸灾乐祸：“带土，我们可怜的小带土，你还好吗？你在里面待了太久的时间，让我们不由自主的为你忧心忡忡……别害怕，说出来，我们会照顾你的。”  
带土愤愤不平地又呕了两口酸水，他感觉自己的胃部在不断翻腾，怀孕omega气味愈发强烈……他都散发出一股怀孕omega的味道了，说你们不是顺着味儿来的谁信啊！  
带土在他的内心世界中狂暴地掀翻了他面前的马桶，拉开厕所门扣上他的橙红色螺旋小面具开启了又一次征服世界的伟大道路。这个Alpha会怀孕的世界是虚假的。错的不是我，是世界！  
然而理想是美好的，现实是残酷的。顾忌着腹中宝宝的带土，不仅没有报复社会，还换了一个跪坐的姿势，使自己的生殖腔距离冰冷的地面保持尽可能远的距离。这可是我和卡卡西的第一个宝宝，我要精心的照顾他/她……直到我生命的尽头……

沉重的disco，带土沉重地怀，门外普通的宇智波在幸灾乐祸的瞧，我沉重地灵魂在沉重地出窍，在沉重的动次打次之中沉重地坦白。  
伴随着带土自配的BGM，沉重的带土沉重地拉开了移门，目光沉重地穿越了一圈幸灾乐祸的宇智波，将其落在了遥远的那一头，卡卡西在的那一头。

“卡卡西……我……怀孕了。”带土是一个传统的人，所以他认为这么重要的消息除了他本人之外，第二个知道的当然是孩子的第二个父亲，“我知道这很奇怪……但是那一晚你给我吃了一颗药不是吗？那个……变O丸……也许就是它，所以我体内多了一个生殖腔，里面还有了一个孩子……我和你的孩子，我想叫她红秋……又有红豆糕又有秋刀鱼，这可真是个好名字不是吗？”  
自顾自说着的带土并没有察觉他人扭曲的表情和不停颤动的肩膀，他走到了卡卡西的面前用力地拥抱住了他，就像他冲进厕所前一样的姿势。  
“哦……怀孕omega的气味愈发浓厚了……卡卡西你闻到了吗？”带土温柔地执起了卡卡西的手，放在了他自己的小腹上，“就在这里，我们的孩子在静静地生长。”他将目光停留在卡卡西面部唯一裸露出的一小块儿皮肤上，准备发动他的被动技能——卡卡西面部表情十二级解读技术。  
然而卡卡西一语未发，甚至低头避开了带土的目光，但他的手却在微微地颤抖着，带土的心中涌起了些许失落——好吧，现在我知道为什么有些omega会有产后抑郁症了。他哀伤的抽回了自己的手：“也许你不信……但……我……”带土在两个人之间比划了一个来回，有点哽咽，他纤细而敏感的少女心碎裂了，“我的肚子有点痛，我想去休息一会儿。希望等我醒来，你会接受这个事实……希望到时候你愿意陪我去大蛇丸产科医院迎接我们爱情的结晶……”  
卡卡西反手握住了带土的手：“……带土，恕我提醒，我那天晚上可没有在你体内成结……是你，在我体内成的结！”

伴随着卡卡西最后一个音节的落下，不怀好意的围观群众们成功地笑成一团。  
“他信了。”“他居然真的信了。”“那可是带土啊！”“你对贤二有什么误解。”

带土觉得自己仿佛被驴了，后知后觉的意识到了，怀孕的大概不是他，是卡卡西。  
“那那个药……呢？”  
“只是对O的助兴药……没想到你那么好骗……”  
生无可恋，唯有暴富……  
等一下……  
“卡卡西怀孕啦！”带土蹦哒的就像一只镰鼬，“我有爱情的结晶啦！！！”

最后，带土因为急性肠胃炎入院治疗三天。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

END.


End file.
